Cold War
by AlexMegumi29
Summary: "Stop spending time with him!" He yelled. "Well, stop spending time with her, you idiot!"The green eyed monster sure was having a blast with these two lovers. Modern AU Nalu
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Cold War**

**Summary: "Stop spending time with him!" He yelled. "Well, stop spending time with her, you idiot!"The green eyed monster sure was having a blast with these two lovers. Modern AU**

**Pairings: Lucy/Natsu**

**Rating: T**

**Notes: A little something. Just got inspired to write about jealousy all of a sudden? So review and tell me what you think. **

**Another Note: Lucy won't be partying alone with the green eyed monster, just so you know. **

"Natsu," she called from her table. "I'm going to head out first, okay?"

The teen barely looked up at her and grinned. "Huh? Oh-Yeah, sure Lucy. I'd see you back at the apartment later."

She nodded and headed to the doors of the Straus' Cafe. .

She tried.

She really, really tried NOT to get jealous.

But she is. She knows she is.

It was a beautiful day, well, for everyone but her, anyway. It's been a week since Lisanna Straus got home from the States. She transferred back to Magnolia, and enrolled at Fairy Tail High. Everyone was ecstatic of her return, and honestly, so was she. She and Lisanna had little talks and just by that, she had loved her. They went to the mall with the girls and learned that the girl was really sweet and cool. And she was really happy to have her around.

That is, before her boyfriend came in. It seemed Natsu and Lisanna were very close before Lisanna left for the States. And now it seems that they were trying to catch up. Since the party for Lisanna had cooled off, they had started hanging out more. And Lucy can't help but notice that Natsu spends almost every waking hour with Lisanna. And she felt like a third wheel.

She didn't want to feel it and she shouldn't because she was already Natsu's girlfriend. But she just couldn't help it. Specially, when before she and Natsu had started dating, everyone thought that the pink haired teen was going to end up with Lisanna.

And now, she could see it too. It must be very paranoid of her to think about her boyfriend ending up with someone else, but when you look at them at this angle, like the one right before she left, where he was obnoxiously laughing at the white-haired beauty's stories, she can't help but see them as a striking couple.

With a sigh, she hopped on the edge of the river as usual and began balancing herself.

She let out a humourless laugh. Now that she thinks about it, she's horrible. She shouldn't be jealous of Lisanna, after all, the girl just came back after two years of being separated from everyone. And she knew better than doubt Natsu's feelings for her. He was the most loyal guy she knew. They were each other's first at everything. He won't get into a relationship with her if he wasn't serious about her, right? He clearly just wanted to hang out with a long lost friend.

Come to think of it, after they did date, when was the last time she actually went out with her other friends? She still did hang out with them, but not exactly as much. She never got to have a slumber party with Levy when she moved in with Natsu. Natsu didn't allow her to go to the bars with Cana anymore, though she didn't really go there very often, since he said that perverts were crawling all over the place and it was dangerous. She also hadn't seen her maids when she still lived in the Heartfilia estate for a while since she was still adjusting to her new place with Natsu. She misses them very much, especially, her zodiac team, Virgo, Taurus, Aries, Scorpio, Cancer, Gemini, although scary, Aquarious, and of course her knight-

Her foot slipped.

Damn.

She immediately tried flapping her arms to regain her balance .Damn it all! She barely knows how to swim! But knew she there's no helping it,she was going to hit the waters. Someone, save her! Natsu! She gave a moment to hit herself inwardly. Natsu can't save her if he wasn't even here, idiot! So she held her breath and shut her eyes to prepare herself. She knew someday she'll finally learn her lesson about how dangerous it was to walk on the edge! She just didn't know it was today! Why didn't anyone warn her? Where were the boatsmen when she needed them?! Man, even when she was going to meet her doom, she was still whining.

She was already on the edge's edge when two arms found itself to her waist and pulled her back up.

Automatically, she moved to clutch on her saviour's chest for dear life. And the first thing she noted?

He wasn't Natsu.

"Seems that princess still needs her knight's savings."

Loke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Cold War**

**Summary: "Stop spending time with him!" He yelled. "Well, stop spending time with her, you idiot!"The green eyed monster sure was having a blast with these two lovers. Modern AU**

**Pairings: Lucy/Natsu**

**Rating: T**

**Notes: I loved your reviews guys. So keep it coming! Please? XD So, here's the next update!**

"Thanks for saving me... again, Loke" Damn, she was still so embarrassed.

She had clung on to him for who knows how long, she was out of it for a few moments it seemed, since he said she didn't let go of him even though he tried to pry her off of him a few times.

He chuckled. "Anything for you, my sweet Lucy. And if you still want to let me hold you in my arms," He spread his arms at her jokingly. "then, be my guess."

Lucy rolled her eyes, yet a smile was present on her lips, as she walked beside him. She gazed at the night sky. It was late. After the river fiasco, she had invited Loke to dinner at a nearby restaurant to show her gratitude, though Loke claimed, she was cheating on Natsu and it was a date. Speaking of Natsu, was worried about her? He should be home right now. Or maybe he was still with-

She shook her head. No, Lucy. Stop being consumed by the green eyed monster.

"So, what brought you into my neighbourhood, Loke." She asked, partly to distract herself. Though, come to think of it, it's not usual for Loke to be her neighbourhood when it didn't concern her.

"I was going to see you, my princess." Oh, so it did concern her.

She raised a brow. "Why's that?"

"I was going to tell you Virgo gave me a note."

"Virgo did?" He nodded. "What's it about?"

"Well, it seems like Jude-sama needs me for some matters."

"What?" She was curious, of course. Though she knows why her father would pick Loke if he needed something, since Loke was one of the best, in brains and brawns at the estate. "So, you're leaving?"

"Well, not exactly right now. More like three weeks from now." He answered.

"Oh." She frowned.

"What?" he smirked coyly. "Is the princess going to miss her knight?"

She smiled sadly, ignoring his flirting. "It's really ironic." Loke raised a brow. "I was just thinking how I missed the guys back in the estate, and now you're leaving."

"Well, not 'til three weeks." He gave her a gentle smile. "Want to get off of your boyfriend's arms for a change, and hang out with me before I leave?"

"What do you mean 'for a change'? I don't hog Natsu that much!" She huffed indignantly, though that was exactly her trail of thoughts before she almost fell in the river.

"Oh, yes you do princess, and you know it." Damn. Loke just knows her that much.

Well, since Natsu's been busy with Lisanna, why can't she be with Loke? That's perfect! Instead of being an irritatingly jealous witch, she'd just divert her attention to Loke, since she won't get to once he leaves. She won't have to endure Natsu's overly warm welcoming and she'll be able to spend time, with someone who was NOT Natsu, but with her friend for a change! It was hitting two birds with one stone! Yep! That solves everything!

With a resolved mind she nodded her head twice.

"That's a done deal."

**Sorry for the short update. But things will get interesting from here, so... stay tuned! *wink***

**And also...**

**Can you guys rate it 1 to 10 for me so I'd know how I do?*tries to look cute, though failing miserably* And what part it was off so I could do better next time? Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Cold War**

**Summary: "Stop spending time with him!" He yelled. "Well, stop spending time with her, you idiot!"The green eyed monster sure was having a blast with these two lovers. Modern AU**

**Pairings: Lucy/Natsu**

**Rating: T**

**Note: I really love you guys. Thanks for the ratings.. I was kinda shocked no one gave me bellow five*blush*. And the only complaint I received was that it was short. Thanks so much! I'm gonna try harder to make it long for you guys. So please keep rating my work and tell me what I'm lacking so I could make it better for you. **

**Another Note:It's Natsu's POV. I really hope you like it. I'm not used to write his', so... your opinions would really help. And tell me whose POV would make the next chap better. Pleeeaasee? *Puppy eyes***

"Where are you, Lucy?" He muttered under his breath as he tapped his feet, his phone trying its best to reach the blonde.

Dang it.

She wasn't picking up her phone. He'd been calling her a few times now, and she wasn't picking it up. She left earlier than him, so he expected she'd be at their apartment by now. It was late, and he was getting worried.

It was rare for her to go out alone. Especially when she didn't tell him she would. He got home a few hours now, and still, there was still no sign of his girlfriend. He could try looking for her, but what if she came home? Damn it, he hated thinking!

His phone buzzed. A message. Probably from Lisanna since he was also texting her if Lucy had come back to the Cafe.

_No, she's not here, Natsu. Didn't she leave earlier? _

_~Lisanna_

He was just starting to reply when the door opened. And lo and behold, was Lucy.

"Hey, Natsu." She chirped as walked over him. She gave him a hug and pecked his cheek. "What are you doing?" She asked when she noticed his phone in his hands.

"Oh, I was just texting Lisanna." He missed how she deflated for a moment before going back to her chirpy self. "Where were you, anyway? I was worried. And it's already late you know."

"Oh," She smiled. "I had dinner with Loke."

"What? You had dinner already?" He pouted. "No fair." He waited for her to come home, after all.

She laughed. "I'd still make you dinner, so don't whine." Lucy scolded as she headed to the kitchen and prepared his promised dinner.

He followed her to the kitchen and hugged her from behind as he looked over her shoulder to see what she was making. He frowned as he remembered what she said earlier.

Loke?

"You had dinner with Loke?"

She hummed. "I was cheating on you and had a date with him."

He only rolled his eyes and nuzzled his face on her hair. Even though she had a full day, she still smelled so good. _Good enough to eat,_ he thought with a smirk.

She laughed at his childish antics and decided to answer him properly. "Loke saved me from an early bath, so I treated him as thanks."

"What? Bath?" He raised his head to look at her.

"You know that I like walking by the river, right? Well, I may or may have not slipped and ALMOST fell face first."

He groaned as he twirled her to face him. "I told you to stop walking by that damn river. Especially when you're not with me! See? You almost fell!"

She pouted. And damn her for melting him by her cuteness. He was a man of action, damn it! Only Lucy.

"You know it helps me relax and... well, you were busy with someone so..." She trailed off. What was she-

His phone vibrated. Oh, right he forgot to reply to Lisanna.

"Hold on, Lucy." He said as he pried off of her and took his phone out of his pocket and marched to the couch.

One message.

_Natsu? You still there? It's late! Is Lucy home now?_

_~Lisanna_

He texted her that Lucy was already home and thanked her for worrying. Though after that, they had somehow changed subjects and exchanged texts for a while before they finally said goodnight.

He glanced at the kitchen to see a plate of food, he assumed was his dinner. And no Lucy in sight. He must've took longer than he thought. Maybe she was in their room already.

He shovelled down the food and took the plate on the sink to be washed tomorrow and headed to their room. Man, he was stuffed. He wasn't really that hungry when he asked Lucy to make him dinner since he was at a Cafe. Maybe just out of habit, he guess. Or maybe, he just liked her cooking best.

He was near the door when he heard her giggles. Oh, was she talking with someone at the phone? He thought she was asleep, since she was rather looking tired the whole day.

"Uhuh..." She laughed again. Maybe she was talking to Levy. "No. It wasn't!... Yeah... Yes... Okay..." Then she giggled again.

He grinned as he walked in their room. Just in time to see his girlfriend laugh. She was in her pjs, her blonde hair on a messy bun and was leaning on the bed's head board, her phone tucked in her ear. She laughed again at what her caller-Levy, he guessed- just said. He really loved her laugh. They were like bells to him. Was it supposed to sound like bells? He shrugged. Maybe it was just Lucy. She's weird after all.

She noticed him entering and gave him a smile before turning back her attention to the phone. "Okay... Yeah... I'd see you tomorrow... Wha-I'd pretend you didn't say that...No, no. I won't say it...Ugh, fine! I loooove you, too. You happy, now?... Hmmn, okay.. Goodnight." With that, she hanged up.

He smirked as he lied next to her as she placed her phone on the side table.

"Had fun discussing you books, book worm?" He said as he put an arm around her and snuggled close to her when she lied down.

"Books?"She looked at him, confused."What are you talking about?"

"That was Levy right?" She shook her head no. Now he was confused. She sounded like she was having a lot of fun... she usually does when she was talking about books with Levy. Hmmm, she said 'I loooove you, too'. So it's definitely one of her girl friends. Maybe it was Mira?

He was going to ask her who her caller was when she spoke.

"No, it wasn't Levy." She yawned and stretched her arms then faced the other side of the bed. She sighed contentedly. "It was Loke." She answered casually before dozing off.

Natsu's eyes widened.

_Loke?!_

**End note: A penny for your thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Cold War**

**Summary: "Stop spending time with him!" He yelled. "Well, stop spending time with her, you idiot!"The green eyed monster sure was having a blast with these two lovers. Modern AU**

**Pairings: Lucy/Natsu**

**Rating: T**

**Note: Believe me when I gawked at the reviews last chapter. I mean I didn't expect it to be doubled! I didn't think anyone would read this thing. So I'm really, really flattered. And I kept on giggling like an idiot when I read them. So, thank you so so much!**

**Another note: And also, some people wanted Lucy's POV... and, I still made Natsu's. I just thought Lucy had two POVs, so, I think Natsu should, too. But if you guys think it's not good, then... *bows head*Please forgive me, you can hit me if it's what you desire. XD **

**Yet Another note: Please keep up with rating it! I really loved your opinions.**

Natsu snuggled closer to his girlfriend and brought her sleeping figure closer to his.

This kind of morning was his favourite. It was one of the mornings when he could just lie around and cuddle with Lucy as long as he wants.

Well, not really.

It usually ends when Lucy wakes up. Because instead of cuddling back, she'd get flustered and say he was too close, even though they've been as close as two persons can. Another reason why she was weird.

He felt her shift slightly in his hold- sign that she was waking up. He sighed. Well, there goes his favourite morning. He looked down at her face just in time to see her eyes slowly reveal her brown orbs. And he'd be damned if he said it wasn't one of the most alluring thing he saw.

She raised her hands to rub her eyes lightly, and look up to him. He was honestly expecting her to turn beet red and scoot backwards, then head to the bathroom and start doing her daily routine like she always does.

But it seems he was in for a surprise today. Because instead of what he thought she'd do, she smiled- that smile she always reserves just for him and brought her lips to his and let it linger for a few seconds, before pulling back then snuggled closer to him- if that was even possible, and sighed contentedly.

A warm feeling crept into his chest as he hugged his girlfriend lovingly. He just loves her so much! It was cheesy for him to think about it, but he knows not even those words would decipher his feelings for the blonde, which was still growing every day he witnesses her smiles. He knows no one would ever replace or amount his feeling for her despite meeting her only for three years. And now, only Mavis would know what he'd do without her.

"Natsu..." She murmured, breaking through his thoughts, which he was thankful for 'cause he was still a man, and admitting how hard his feelings for the blonde are, to himself was seriously taking up some pride.

He only hummed in response.

She turned her head to gaze at him, that smile of hers, still intact. She repeated her actions earlier and kissed him dearly, though this time, he made sure he was kissing her back with more passion. Damn he really did fall in too deep. And he was wondering when he'd finally reach the bottom, though it seemed it won't be any time soon.

He smirked when he heard her make a sound of content against his lips and place her hands on his pink locks, deepening the kiss. Just as he was going to return the gesture tenfold, his damn phone rang, making Lucy pull back, breathless.

Dang.

Lucy giggled as he muttered a curse at the interruption and tried to find his freaking phone.

He answered the call the moment he found his phone, not even looking at the damn caller who interrupted his fiery make out session.

"Who the hell is this?!" He heard Lucy in the background telling him to be more polite and manners are important and stuff like that before she finally got up and left for the bathroom.

"_Bad morning, Natsu?"_

"Lisanna?" then he grunted, remembering his interrupted time with the blonde. "No, I was having the best one when _someone_ just had to call and end it for me."

_The girl giggled. "My bad. I'm just really excited! I haven't been on the court for so long, so I just couldn't help it! And you promise you'd take me there today so..."_

He grinned, anger gone. "Yeah, I remember when we were kids, we always sneaked in the school just so we can watch football players."

"_Right. Now, you're one of them! I always dreamed to be a player in Fairy High, but then, I went to Edolas..."_

"Don't be so down, idiot. You could always join our team."

"_I would. Class starts again next week right? I'm really excited! Hurry up and get ready, Natsu. I want to see the court already!"_

"Yeah, sure. I'm going to meet you at the Cafe." He said and he hanged up.

He sighed. As much as he cared for his childhood friend, he was kind of down that he won't be spending time again with Lucy. Honestly, he was noticing that they were spending less time together since Lisanna came and wanted a tour on Magnolia. And as much as he loved spending time with her and reminiscing their childhood memories, he was starting to miss the blonde.

"Hey, Natsu..." His head snapped to her direction. She was standing by the door, dressed in her usual tank top and skirt, drying her hair with a fluffy pink towel. "Are you going to the Straus' for breakfast?"

"Yeah. I'm going to the court with Lisanna. 'says she wanted to see it again 'cause she hasn't seen the place since she left."

"Oh," she beamed. "that's good then, since I won't be able to make breakfast."

He furrowed his brow. "Well, I don't mind, but why? Are you heading out?"

She giggled and moved to sit on the bed with him. "Yeah. Don't tell me you forgot Happy? I'm going to pick him up from Wendy."

Natsu scratched his head sheepishly. "Right. I forgot Wendy took him with her for a few days. Now that you mention it, I miss my best pal."

"Me, too. It was hard enduring being with you alone." The teen smirked. Fiesty.

"Oh, it's gonna be like that, huh?" Before the blonde could answer, Natsu tackled her to bed and started to attack her with tickles.

"Ahahahah! N-N-Natsu!" She gasped, laughing her heart out. "S-stop it! You're killing me!"

"Only if you say you can't live without the most handsome man you've ever laid eyes on." Natsu smirked as he continued to torture his girlfriend.

"O-Okay! I-I ca-can't-ahahah-liiive wit-without the-hahah- the m-most ha-hand-s-some- man-hahah- I-I've ev-ever-hahahah- laid e-eyes on!"

"And that is?" He taunted, not sparring the blonde of his merciless attacks.

"Ahahaha! L-Loke-hahah, of-of course!"

He halted. Loke?! Him again? A burning feeling made its way to his gut.

Damn it.

Without a word, he got up and left the gasping blonde in the bed. The playfulness in his eyes, gone and was replaced with irritation for the guy.

"N-Natsu?" She said, still breathless. "Oi... you know I was just kidding."

Yes, of course he knew. He just didn't like the fact that that bastard always managed to get into Lucy's head. He felt grumpy, now he remembered how he was awake last night, thinking about how Lucy laughed and giggled to everything the stupid lion had said. She even said the three words to the guy- the words she should say only to him.

"Hey... Natsuu! Don't ignore me!"

"I'm gonna take a shower." He grumbled before disappearing at the door.

On their room, Lucy sighed. That was weird. Natsu's not the jealous type, and after all, Loke was nakama. And she always did make that kind of jokes. So, what's the matter this time?

Somehow, she could tell that things are going to be more complicated.

**End note: And it will be Lucy. Trust me, things are going to be moore tangled on where you're at. *evil grin* **

**So guys, please review- oh! and don't forget to review... in case you forget, please review. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Cold War**

**Summary: "Stop spending time with him!" He yelled. "Well, stop spending time with her, you idiot!"The green eyed monster sure was having a blast with these two lovers. Modern AU**

**Pairings: Lucy/Natsu**

**Rating: T**

**Notes: Sorry it took so long! I hope you guys enjoy this, though, (bites lip) please don't hate me after this chap.**

"Stop blaming me already, Happy!" She growled as her feline companion continued to meow his complaint about the situation as if he understood her story, though sometimes she has a suspicion he does, Happy is not an average cat, after all... he's blue. Now Lucy regrets talking to the cat about that matter. Of course he's on Natsu's side! He always is! That stupid cat!

After picking him up from Wendy's, she got bored on her way home and decided to talk to the cat, which she always does (She's not crazy, swear! Everyone does it. Happy has a surprisingly great sense of humor and Natsu once said he was good on giving advice) about what happened earlier with Natsu. But after finishing the story, the cat started to look at her suggestively and started hissing and meowing, (she translates in his world are reprimands) up to the moment.

"It's not my fault! He was the one who started it! He shouldn't have started tickling me! And he knows I'm just kidding about Loke." She defends, though Happy gave her a challenging 'meeoooow?' with his signiture roll of tongue as a reply. Lucy decided to give up. There's no winning against Happy. There's only one other choice. "Fine. I'd give you fish if you stop reprimanding me."

Unsurprisingly, Happy diligently obliged and settled down nicely on Lucy's arms. Whoever holds the fish is good in Happy's book.

Lucy sighed. This sucks. She knows it's not their first fight, since they fight about almost everything under the sun and all, but this was the first time Natsu gave her the silent treatment. And she feels as if it was the worst kind of treatment Natsu could give her. Mavis knows there's no silencing the boy.

She frowned. After their argument, her boyfriend stormed off to the shower and changed to his usual sky blue shirt and baggy jeans before quickly fetching his phone and wallet and just left. He didn't say a single word to her. Not even a goodbye. Natsu never did that. Their fights were always noisy and down right violent (if you include Lucy's famous kicks), and somehow those fights were more comforting than this.

Why would he be mad in the first place? It was almost petty due to the fact that she talked about _Loke_. Loke was a constant in Lucy's life and has always been her companion,even Natsu knows that. Loke was Lucy's first friend, since she didn't make any back at the Heartfilia Estate. Even as a child, Loke was someone her Papa could count on. He was very mature for his age back then and was very much groomed to Jude's liking, so he was always pleased to see the boy with her. But even with constant flirtings and teasing Loke throws at her, she had never looked at Loke the way she did with Natsu. Natsu knows that much. So why did he get mad when Lucy mentioned Loke?

Is she really the one to blame? She hummed in thought. Well, it definitely isn't good to blurt another male's name in front of her boyfriend while having a sweet moment. She frowned. It definitely isn't. What would she react if she were in Natsu's shoes?

She hummed again, imagining the moment.

_She tells Natsu to say he can't live without the prettiest girl he's seen. _

_Natsu tells her he can't live without the prettiest girl he's seen. _

_She asks Natsu who the said girl is._

_Natsu says Li-... oh no._

Lucy felt as if someone had pierced a hole in her chest.

Her legs came to a sudden halt. What if that had been the case? How would she react? Crap, if that had been the case, she would've been throwing a tanrum. She would be crying. She would slap him and leave.

Oh no.

Oh Nonononono! Darn it! Was this how Natsu felt when she blurted out Loke? Damn! How dare she say that to him?! How insensitive of her! Lucy felt a heavy weight land on her shoulder. What if he realizes she was a terrible girlfriend and break up with her? After all, Lisanna was already back, as gorgeous and single as ever.

The fact that they're together at this very moment was least comforting.

Oh No.

Before she could even command her legs to move, she was already running at full speed, heading to the place they're most likely at.

_Mira-san's Cafe._

. . . .

The doors open, with much force she did not intend to give, along with the usual chime of the bell that indicates that a customer is leaving or going in the cafe, though Lucy couldn't bring herself to mind. Her eyes darts everywhere at the room in a flash but failing miserably to see her wanted target.

She tried to calm her ragged breathing, in result of running as fast as she can to the cafe, as she notices everyone's eyes on her. She smiles sheepishly at them, before deciding to rest for a bit before looking for him again. The blonde finds a seat near the counter and almost flops down on it in exhaustion. She should really get in shape. Happy gave her a dizzy hiss, probably because she dragged him almost as a ragged doll during her sprint. And she promises him two cans of tuna for dinner.

"Oh my," An angelic voice chimed. "Lucy? Why were you in such a hurry?"

She spared the waiter and post model a wary smile. "Mira-san..."

"Here's a towel. You're sweating all over." She says as she lends the blonde the cloth. She smiled at her. Mira-san was really sweet. "I think you would do for an iced tea. I'd fetch you some."

"Thank you, Mira-san." She called as the white haired beauty took off to prepare her her drink. Mira-san is really the best! She always knows what Lucy likes, she was like an older sister Lucy always dreamed of.

Moments later, Mira came with a tray of her Iced tea and a slice of fish cake for Happy. She gave the blonde her smile and placed it on her table. Lucy thanked the older girl again as she took a sip on the drink while Happy dug in on his treat.

"I see you've got Happy back." She said as an attempt to start a conversation.

Lucy nodded. "I fetched him at Wendy's an hour ago." She said, dismissively patting Happy as he eat. Lucy stared at her glass and bit her lip. She wanted to ask if she had seen Natsu and Lisanna and maybe ask where they are, but what if Mira thinks she's getting possessive of Natsu? Specially when he's with her sister?!

Mira, seeing the distress on her friend's face,was about to say something when a random voice called her name.

Lucy smiled, knowing Mira was going to ask about her well being. "I'm alright Mira-san, you should take care of your costumers."

The waitress looked at her, slghtly before nodding and taking off.

Lucy sighed. She shouldn't confide in Mira on these matters. She doesn't want to bring the girl to a choice between her and her little sister.

"I see my princess is in such a distress once again." Lucy turned her head toward his voice. Oh why does she now hate his voice? Well, maybe because he was the reason why she and Natsu fought. And the fact that he wasn't the really one to blame and yet somehow she still puts a part of the blame on him just added up to the guilt she was shouldering.

Instead of greeting him like she would as usual, Lucy dismissed his presence and returned to her sulking. As expected, Loke sat on the seat in front of her and rested his elbow on the table.

"What's the matter, Lucy?" He asked in concern. And she knows he knows she couldn't shake him of when he's like that with her.

She gave a defeated sigh and reverted her attention to stroking Happy's fur. "It's nothing. Just a little fight between me and Natsu."

Loke raised a brow. Lucy and Natsu fighting was something he definitely doesn't hear everyday. Well, not seriously at least. "Want to talk about it?"

Lucy frowned. It wouldn't hurt to tell him, they say confiding problems on someone usually takes some load off your shoulders. "Yeah. I need an ear, mind lending me some time?"

Loke gave a small chuckle before standing up. When Lucy stares at him questioningly. The ginger head nodded his head to where Mira is who now, Lucy sees has been glancing at her every chance she gets. "If you want it to be dramatic or anything involving Mira, we could stay here but seeing you all secretive like that, even to me, I'm guessing you want this in private?"

She nodded her head in understing and stood up as well, picking Happy on the table, and leaving her pay on the table. Loke headed to the door, with her following him. Before she left, she called out for Mira, who was still glancing at her. "Mira-san, thanks for the drink. I'm heading out!"

"Lucy! I'm always here if you need me okay?" Lucy gave her a smile before leaving the door followed by the sound of its bell.

. . .

Loke bursted out laughing.

Lucy pouted looking down to the ground as they walked side by side to who anywhere their feet takes them. "It's not funny, Loke."

Not minding her words, he continued on with his laughter. "Honestly?! Isn't it too late for that pyromaniac to be jealous? I mean when he was still just your best friend and I was the admirer, you guys never acknowledged me. And now you're dating and all..." He trailed off and continued laughing, squeezing his sides.

Lucy was attempted to trip him.

"You were the reason why we're fighting and you're laughing!"

Loke brushed off a tear and tried regaining his breath. "Man, that was a good laugh."

"Loke! I thought you were supposed to be helping me!" She whined.

"Don't worry, Lucy! Natsu'd never stay mad at you for long." She was about to protest when he cut her off. "You know he can't."

Lucy bit her lip at his statement, that is true...

"But what if... what if he gets tired of me?"

Loke just chuckled and messed her hair. "That's gotta be the most irrational thing you've said your entire life."

"I mean... things change."

"Natsu's too dense to change."

"And I'm not exactly a perfect girlfriend."

"Want me to sub for him?"

"Loke!"

Loke laughed again. "You're full of insecurities Lucy. You know you just need to be you. Natsu's never looked at any girl but you."

Lucy continued assaulting her lower lip.

"That's not entirely true."

"Of course it's-"

"Lisanna."

"What?"

"You know... he used to be close to her before she left." Lucy said as she avoided his gaze and fiddled with her fingers. "People thought they were gonna end up together and..."

"Oh! So that's what it is!" She turned her head the opposite direction, her face heating up. "My little princess is jealous!"

Now, Lucy was sure she was burning. He didn't have to say it out loud. She didn't really need to be reminded.

"It's embarassing..." She muttered, still refusing to meet his eyes.

"Lucy," Loke said seriously, causing Lucy's eyes to meet his. "You know Natsu'd never do that to you. If he likes Lisanna, he'd wait for her 'til she came back. But he didn't. He chose to be with you. So, stop doubting yourself."

The blonde smiled. He just hit the nail on the spot. "Thanks Loke. You always know what to say."

"I always do when it comes to you, Lucy."

"Loke..."

"You are, after all, my star when the-"

"Okay, let's not push it."

"Oh, come on..." He pouted. "You said you loooove me last night."

Her lips quirked up at the mention of their conversation over the phone last night. "Yeah right. You asked me what Happy's reply would be if cats could talk and Carla says she loves him."

"You got it right though. I think Happy would roll his tongue when he talks. I mean he does it when he meows."

Lucy let out a laugh. "How was that even possible?"

Loke picked up Happy who was walking beside them, too and held him up, facing him and started questioning him about it.

Lucy laughed the whole time. She was beginning to feel comfortable. Talking things with Loke really works. Loke was definitely better than Happy. She felt as if a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders after his advice. But she knows only Natsu's would be able to take off the rest. She was going to suggest she was going home, maybe make Natsu his favourite spicy chicken to make piece, when Loke spoke.

"Hey, Lucy." She hummed in response, still thinking of ways to ammend to her lover. "Look where out feet took us."

True enough, she was surprised where they were. They were just outside the foot ball field. Wait, didn't she hear Natsu and Lisanna talking about going here earlier this morning?

"I bet Natsu's just defeated as you were. Wanna take a look?"

"Wait, why do you know they're in there?"

"Well, I saw them earlier at the Cafe they told Mira they'd be heading here. Though I think they didn't see me."

Lucy scrunched her brows. "Wait, you did this on purpose didn't you?"

His reply was a sly smile.

Instead of kicking him where it hurts, Lucy gave him a warm smile. "Thanks Loke. You know just what I needed."

"Well, I didn't do it just for you. Only Mavis knows how Natsu's crushed by now."

"Yeah. I don't think I want to see him depressed even though it is by something really petty. He didn't like it when we fight."

Loke nodded.

They walked to the field with Lucy practicing her apology in her head. But before even saw the two, a girly voice rang out.

"I did it!"

When they finally did, both their jaws almost dropped. Lucy watched as the young Straus took off her helmet and tackled _her _boyfriend in a very intimate hug. She wrapped her hands on his neck while his flew to her waist and reciprocated the hug, both of them grinning ear to ear. Natsu tightened his hold while saying, "I knew you could do it!"

Both her and Loke's eyes widened more as they see Natsu placed his lips on her forehead(_**AN/ I hated writing this part most I swear this is the most intimate they get**_) and continued praising her as he nuzzled his head to her hair.

Just _what_ is she witnessing right now?

"Lucy..." Loke's voice broke her in her trance.

"Hmmn?" She hummed, not trusting her voice to say a word, still staring at the two.

Happy tried consoling her with a little mewl.

"I think it's best if we leave for now."

She only nodded.

**AN/ I'm just depressed as you are. But this is something needed to be done. If you want, you can throw your tomatoes and eggs in the review box. Care to rank it for me? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Cold War**

**Summary: "Stop spending time with him!" He yelled. "Well, stop spending time with her, you idiot!"The green eyed monster sure was having a blast with these two lovers. Modern AU**

**Pairings: Lucy/Natsu**

**Rating: T**

**Notes: I know it's short! I finished this 30 minutes after I uploaded the last chap. I just wanted to wait for your thoughts. This one's Natsu's POV. I just wanted you guys to see why Natsu acted that way! So here's his POV about the last chapter. Just so you know.**

"Man, I'm not really good at this anymore!" Lisanna whined. "My tosses are all wobbly and you always intercept them!"

"Just work on your stance, Lisanna. You didn't even catch a single throw." He came closer to her, showing her his stance. "Just do it like this. Actually, you're not half bad... At least not as bad as Lucy." He stiffled a laugh as he remembered that one time he taught Lucy some football, (along with the gang, of course)he always caught her before she gets a touchdown, and she'd pout but would tackle him back, and say that didn't count and run again, only for him to chase her again.

"That's mean, Natsu." Lisanna reprimanded, her hand on her hips. "I think Lucy's not that bad. I heard she kicks good."

"Yeah. That's for sure." He said, wincing as he was reminded of his girlfriend's infamous 'Lucy kicks'. "Oh! One time, she did a mean kick, the ball almost went out the court. Though she said it was just an accident. It was pretty awesome!"

"Seriously?" Natsu nodded proudly. "Wow! And you call her bad?! You should've brought Lucy!"

"Yeah I shou-" He suddenly stopped midsentence as he remembered how he left their apartment. Riiigghtt.

"Natsu?"

"Oh, yeah." Nastu muttered. "Lucy and I are fighting."

"What?! Why!? What did you do?!"

"Wha- Why is it always me?! She was the one who said it!"

Lisanna turned her head curiously. "Said what?"

The pink-haired male growled as he remembered Lucy_, his Lucy_, saying another guy's name while they were having _their_ moment. "She said Loke."

"So, why were you mad, exactly?"

"I was tickling her then she- then last night she said-argh! I don't want to remind myself anymore!" He groaned and threw his helmet off his head into the grassy ground and sat down. His childhood friend, also doing the same but much much gentler and sat beside him.

"Are you okay?" She inquired.

"Having fights with Lucy is the worst! I'm always thinking of her and kept forgetting her what she said, but when I remember, it comes back ten fold. You know what I mean?"

The white haired female smiled and patted his shoulders. "You really like her, don't you?"

"Yeah." Was his only reply as he stared up the sky, Lucy always did that.

"Then, maybe you should go apologize to her." He was about to protest and say it wasn't his fault when Lisanna said, and much to his discomfort, with a devious smirk, "Or, maybe... you'd like to see her running to Loke for comfort?"

He shoot right up. Right! That would be something Lucy would do. Beside himself and Levy, Loke was the one Lucy had always run to when she was troubled, and since she can't come to him and Levy, since she was on her book-club today (Lucy reminded him), her last option would be Loke. Man, he needs to apologize now!

He quickly scrammed to his feet, took his helmet and was about to take off when Lisanna's hand clung to his shirt. "What is it, Lisanna? I'm in a hurry here."

"Before that..." She said silently, "_before you leave..."_ Her eyes hidden in her white locks. "Could you throw me three more balls?"

"Well," he contemplated, he really wants to go see Lucy now but there was something about her when she said that, though he couldn't place his finger on it. Not wanting to offent his friend, he agreed. "Ok."

He took three footballs, taking his position, as Lisanna ran a couple of feet from him, readying herself for his throw. The sooner this ends, the sooner he gets to Lucy.

With a nod from her, Natsu threw the first ball.

_He could almost see her, smiling at him, like the one she gave him this morning. _

_"_Sorry! It was too quick! Next ball!" Lisanna said after missing the first ball.

He threw the second one.

_He could almost feel her in his arms, still warm as always. Still so soft._

"My bad! It slipped! Throw the last one!"

He threw the third ball.

_He could almost taste her sweet lips again. Just a little more time-_

"I did it!"

She did it. Lisanna caught his throw! He gets to see Lucy now! Before he could react, Lisanna tackled him to the ground. Excitedly, he hugged her back. Good for her.

"I knew you could do it." _I knew you could do it, Lucy!_

He grinned. This reminded him of how Lucy did when she kicked that ball home. She ran to him, hugging him tight, smiling so wide, her eyes were sparkling and even though dirty and sweaty, she still smelled good. He remembered what he had said to her back then. "You were awesome! That was the best thing I've seen!"

He remembered he kissed her on the forehead, smiling all the while as he hugged her tighter and nuzzled his face on her hair. "That was really great. You were awesome, Lucy."

"..."

"Natsu?" He heard her say.

"Yeah, Lucy?" he replies, still caressing her hair.

She pulled back. "I'm Lisanna."

"What?" His eyes widened in realization and pulled back instantly. "Oh shit, right. Sorry Lisanna. I was just-" He scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry! Just lost myself a bit back there, it kinda reminded me when Lucy kicked the ball I told to you about, I forgot she wasn't here." _that she wasn't you. _

The girl sighed to herself. "I know, Natsu."

"Wait, did I ki-"

"Yeah, you did." He was going to say another round of apologies when the girl stood up and dragged her helmet. "It's okay."

"You sure?" He said, looking up to her as she dusted herself.

She nodded. "I had fun today. I missed this place." She then paused for a few minutes, simply gazing at the field warmly, lovingly, before continuing. "We used to come here always when we were kids, along with Happy, do you still remember that?" He nodded, though she didn't turn her head to him, and continued. "then we'd watch the sun go down. Back then, I really hoped it would last."

He looked at her, why was she saying this? Her voice was filled we _that_ emotion again. What was it?

Before he could ask her about it, she turned to him and smiled, dismissing the tone she used a while ago for a chirpy one. "Meet me tomorrow at Mira-nee's cafe again! I wanna see all Magnolia, you promised to tour me, after all!" She said and ran out of the court.

He watched her figure disappear, before standing up himself.

What is up with girls?

Speaking of girls, he needs to see Lucy!

. . .

**AN/ The title's not a random pick and. Next chap would explain. (Wink) **

**I 'think' the story's not going to end so soon yet. **_Not sure yet._


End file.
